


Gotta Make Me Crazy

by tabris



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesung is kind of a needy fuck at the best of times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Make Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> jfc this thing took forever. started at the beginning of april and just finished editing. i am pleased with it? :)

Yesung is kind of a needy fuck at the best of times, but when he hasn’t been able to get his hands on Ryeowook _or_ Kyuhyun for months, illicit webcam sessions aside, he starts going a little stir crazy. Fuck it, he figures when everyone comes home. If he were going to spend his life being subtle, he’d have picked an occupation that didn’t involve stripping and crossdressing more often than not. At least he’s polite enough to let them take their jackets off before he drags them into the nearest bedroom. Thankfully it’s the one he shares with Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun barely manages to rescue his fingers before the door slams shut and Yesung’s pushing the first person he can grab against the back of it and kissing him hard and fast with no finesse whatsoever. It turns out to be Kyuhyun. Head peeking around Yesung’s arm, Ryeowook lets out a soft laugh at Kyuhyun’s whine and the way he automatically arches into the touch with far less coaxing than usual.

“Glad to be home?” Yesung murmurs against Kyuhyun’s neck, pulling back to yank the collar of his shirt to the side to get to drag his teeth along the rise of Kyuhyun’s collarbone.

“Ah- Glad to be off the plane,” Kyuhyun answers in a weak growl clearly directed at Ryeowook who just shrugs, ill-concealed mirth in his eyes.

“My iPod battery died. I was bored.”

The grin on Yesung’s face turns wicked as he presses his palm against Kyuhyun’s fly, nipping at his earlobe while Ryeowook reaches around him to pull the end of Kyuhyun’s belt through the heavy buckle. Ryeowook’s already hard and hot behind him and the thought of him getting Kyuhyun off right there in the open sends a rush of want through Yesung that has him groaning.

“Wish I could have been there for that one.”

Kyuhyun tangles his fingers in Yesung’s hair in a grip that would normally have Yesung annoyed as hell, but the completely blown look on his face stops any complaints in the back of Yesung’s throat. He’s completely shameless for once, hooking a leg behind Yesung’s knee and arching into his touch.

“What did you _do_ to him?” Yesung asks, incredulous. Kyuhyun asking for _anything_ is rare enough, but practically begging? There are reasons Yesung doesn’t underestimate Ryeowook any more.

Slipping around Yesung, Ryeowook cups the back of Kyuhyun’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. To Yesung it looks more like a battle of teeth and tongue and lips that Ryeowook lets Kyuhyun win for the moment.

“I wanted to bring you home a good present. Do you like it?” he replies against Kyuhyun’s lips, curling his fingers around Yesung’s wrist and sliding lower, squeezing lightly until Kyuhyun’s cursing them both in every language he knows.

“We should get him out of those clothes, he’s starting to look a little uncomfortable. Don’t you think?” Ryeowook pops the button on Kyuhyun’s jeans and Yesung feels more than hears the moan Kyuhyun makes.

“Just how long were you taunting him?” Yesung asks as he licks a stripe up Kyuhyun’s neck to get a taste of Ryeowook’s mouth himself, sweeter than usual.

“The whole trip,” breathes Kyuhyun while they’re busy and Ryeowook licks his lips.

“I stopped during lunch,” he says, mockingly indignant.

“Only to give your ice cream the blow job you _should_ have been giving _me_.”

So that’s where the vanilla came from, Yesung thinks with a grin, snickering. Kyuhyun glares and shoves at Yesung’s shoulder, and for a fleeting moment Yesung thinks Kyuhyun is finally going to kill him.

“Fuck you both, I am not one of Heechul’s cat toys.”

“Don’t lie, Kyuhyun,” Ryeowook pouts, easily slipping into the small space between them and cupping Kyuhyun’s cheek, “you know you love being in the middle.”

His gaze travels from Kyuhyun to Yesung, and there’s a _plan_ behind it that sends a shiver down Yesung’s spine even if he has no idea what it is. Yet. The rest of his body follows suit and Yesung gives up trying to twist his arm behind him and braces his hands on the wall above Kyuhyun’s shoulder. A glance down reveals Ryeowook’s hand reaching behind himself to take over where Yesung left off and Kyuhyun’s fingers peeking between the buttons of Ryeowook’s shirt.

Ryeowook tugs Yesung down for a kiss that’s impossible to not lean into and when Yesung grinds against him Kyuhyun’s the one that reacts, a strangled whine that cuts off when he bites down on the nearest thing. Which just happens to be the inside of Yesung’s wrist. It sends a bolt of pure lust straight through Yesung that threatens his knees’ ability to keep him upright. Ryeowook’s breath hitching like that isn’t helping, and the next thing he knows, Kyuhyun’s hand is in Ryeowook’s pants while Ryeowook sucks at Yesung’s lip.

Kyuhyun suddenly goes still, eyes closed tight as he lets out a long, low moan right next to Ryeowook’s ear. A moment later, Ryeowook’s wet fingers push between Yesung’s lips and Yesung’s eyes fly open wide. It doesn’t take much for him to drag Yesung’s jaw open and at the first taste of Kyuhyun on him, Yesung licks and sucks around his fingers greedily, not slowing down until Ryeowook’s shuddering between them with a damp palm against Yesung’s cheek.

At least a small part of him should be annoyed but all the sight of Ryeowook sagging back against Kyuhyun and kissing him languidly makes him want to do is lock the two of them in his bedroom forever. And maybe take a picture. Or a hundred. He settles for resting his chin on Ryeowook’s shoulder to purr at Kyuhyun.

“Show me exactly what he was doing with that ice cream.”

Kyuhyun’s kisses are always open and sloppy right after he comes, this one’s no different until Ryeowook tugs at his shirt. Yesung leans back with a satisfied hum, leering at the pair against the wall as he strips the tshirt over his head, not bothering to turn around as he backs towards the bed.

It mostly works until he trips over the wheel of someone’s suitcase and lands on his ass in a pile of laundry with a lapful of Ryeowook. Low laughter echoes around the room and Ryeowook’s higher peals join in a second later; it’s the best sound Yesung’s heard in weeks. Still, they’re laughing at _him_ and that’s just not okay.

A pliant Ryeowook makes for an easy target and soon his laughs turn into shrieks as he tries to get away from Yesung poking his sides by hiding behind Kyuhyun, who’s laughing so hard he’s using the bed to keep himself upright and therefore takes little effort to bring down. Yesung’s breathless by the time they roll to a stop, Ryeowook curled on top of him and Kyuhyun in a long-limbed sprawl to his side on the floor, still snickering.

Ryeowook kisses him again, sweet enough that Yesung can taste his smile, and even when Yesung pinches him lightly in the side (he has to get the final word after all), Ryeowook just grins against his lips then licks along the inside of his teeth. He can feel Kyuhyun’s breath against his neck and then Ryeowook twists his hips like _that_ , dragging a soft groan from both of them. Yesung shifts to the side to get better access to Ryeowook’s skin.

He jerks at the nip to his earlobe, practically jumping to attention when Kyuhyun speaks.

“Not that I’m usually averse to floors, but you have way too many shoes laying around and I’d like to not end up with one of them embedded in my spleen. So bed. Now. Before either of you gets any more distracted.”

“Fine,” Ryeowook sighs, “but— Yesung what are you doing? I am not a girl, thank you very much!”

There are times when Yesung is inordinately thankful that Ryeowook is easy enough to pick up without too much trouble, even if he does usually complain.

“Oh I know,” Yesung says slyly as he drops Ryeowook on the bed, not even waiting for him to stop bouncing before he’s finishing what Kyuhyun started and pulling Ryeowook’s pants down over his thighs while ignoring his half-hearted protests. Kyuhyun, meanwhile, is busy undoing the last couple of shirt buttons, running his hand up Ryeowook’s chest when he’s done, fingertips trailing over his collarbone and up his neck to tilt his face up for an open kiss.

The sight of Kyuhyun’s tongue slipping into Ryeowook’s mouth has Yesung kneeling against the edge of the bed and palming himself through his jeans. He’s been hard since they came through the door and it’s an aching sort of torture that keeps him in place, watching the little show that they’re putting on just for him until Kyuhyun has Ryeowook all laid out for him on the bed, naked and glassy-eyed and a little sticky.

Kyuhyun always knows just what he likes.

As Yesung moves forward, Kyuhyun moves to meet him, waving Yesung’s hands away as he undoes Yesung’s pants and then shoves him Ryeowook’s way.

“Let him show you himself.”

Head turning in confusion, Yesung gets out a “Wha— OH—” before Ryeowook’s pretty mouth is wrapped around his cock and his attention is completely absorbed by the tongue sweeping up and down his length. He vaguely remembers something about sprinkles or ice cream but there’s no way any of that could ever be as good as Ryeowook tilting his head and swallowing him down.

When Kyuhyun returns, he’s all hot skin and searching hands against Yesung’s back, chin hooked over Yesung’s shoulder and cock a hard line against Yesung’s hips. He reaches around to gently push Ryeowook’s sweaty hair out of his face and Ryeowook glances up, moaning, cheeks flushed.

“You know,” Kyuhyun whispers, “while we were gone, he would suck me off like that, begging me to fuck his mouth just like you do.”

Ryeowook keeps his gaze down, blush spreading along the back of his neck, and Yesung knows it’s true. He tightens his grip in Ryeowook’s hair and feels Kyuhyun’s fingers alongside his own as he pushes into Ryeowook’s inviting mouth. In, out, in, out, deep and hard, completely unforgiving, and Ryeowook takes it all while Kyuhyun pants like he’s the one who can’t breathe, rubbing shamelessly against Yesung.

“You want it, too, don’t you?” Yesung asks, punctuating his words with thrusts that pull the sweetest little choking noises from Ryeowook’s throat.

Kyuhyun’s too turned on to be anything but completely honest.

“Fuck yes.”

He loosens his hold on Ryeowook, who gives one final slow suck and wipes his lips with the pad of his thumb. There’s not much more Yesung can take, he’s sure of it, especially with Ryeowook dragging Kyuhyun in, not for any sort of show this time but their very own.

Kyuhyun’s hand comes up to the center of Yesung’s chest and pushes; Yesung lands on his back, blinking in surprise. Then Kyuhyun crawls over him, mouth burning trails across Yesung’s belly, his neck, tongue flicking over a nipple before he scrapes his teeth around it. Arching up into the touch, Yesung grabs onto the sheets and throws his head back, Kyuhyun’s muffled cry washing over him just before heat and wetness wrap around him once more.

Yesung has always thought Kyuhyun’s smart mouth to be infinitely better for cocksucking than for sarcasm, and the little noises he can’t stop from escaping as Yesung thrusts up push Yesung closer and closer to the edge. Kyuhyun’s nails drag down Yesung’s thigh and it makes him glance up just in time to see Ryeowook moving behind Kyuhyun. After a few seconds, Kyuhyun cries out again around his mouthful and Yesung has to fist the damp hair at his nape to keep him in place. Between the two of them he’s so fucking close but whatever Ryeowook is doing now has completely screwed up Kyuhyun’s rhythm and Yesung curses at the unfairness of it all.

Ryeowook glances up from where he’s mouthing the bumps of Kyuhyun’s vertebra and murmurs a quiet “Patience, this’ll be worth it.”

Kyuhyun startles again and the wet noises of Ryeowook’s fingers pushing in and out of him— he’s got to be using at least four by now if Yesung hasn’t completely forgotten how to count —have Yesung about ready to pin _somebody_ to the damn bed, wall, floor, fuck if he cares. Then Kyuhyun lets out a noise halfway between a sob and a keen.

With effort, he manages to pry Yesung’s hand from his hair and sits up far enough to let Yesung’s cock slip out of his mouth, licking his shiny lips clean. Yesung’s too busy clinging to his last shreds of self control to see Kyuhyun’s hands move until it’s too late, and suddenly he’s being yanked to the edge of the bed by his hips and Kyuhyun’s crawling into his lap as he sits up, warm weight keeping Yesung in place.

“Hi.”

“Hi to you too.”

Ryeowook’s standing behind him looking far too smug for his own good, Yesung wants nothing more than to wipe the smirk off his face in all of the dirtiest ways possible. Then Kyuhyun kneels up, balancing his forearms on Yesung’s shoulders while Ryeowook wraps a slick hand around Yesung’s dick, stroking up and down. He holds on as Kyuhyun sinks down and Yesung can’t drag his eyes away from the utterly blissful look on Kyuhyun’s face.

And then Kyuhyun starts riding him, languid at first then faster and deeper once Kyuhyun begins to roll his hips, forehead resting against Yesung’s. It’s the most frustrating thing, not being able to get any leverage and Kyuhyun isn’t letting him go anywhere, too busy driving Yesung crazy with a flexibility that he doesn’t quite remember Kyuhyun having before.

There’s movement behind him and Yesung feels Ryeowook’s hand stroke down Kyuhyun’s spine and over where Yesung’s holding onto him. At the touch, Kyuhyun starts to slow down grudgingly, dragging in shaky breaths that make Yesung whine, finally coming to a stop on shaky thighs with just the head of Yesung’s cock inside him.

Yesung wants to fucking scream.

That or bend Kyuhyun over and take him until he’s the one screaming, or maybe Ryeowook since he seems to be the one orchestrating this whole plot to drive Yesung absolutely out of his mind with want, and oh, _there’s_ Ryeowook, cock slicked up and rubbing along Yesung’s where he’s still inside Kyuhyun. And now he _knows_ Ryeowook is pure evil wrapped up in an angel’s voice because he’s never heard Kyuhyun whimper like that before.

Yesung bites his lip as Ryeowook circles his thumb and forefinger around his cock, stretching Kyuhyun even more until Yesung’s hands gripping his thighs are the only thing keeping Kyuhyun up. His own legs are trembling where he has them braced on the side of the bed, Ryeowook between his knees, and it finally sinks in what Ryeowook is doing at about the same time that he wraps his hand around both of their cocks and starts to push into Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun’s pulling Yesung’s hair hard enough to makes his eyes water but Yesung doesn’t even notice because he’s never had anything so tight around his cock before, so fucking hot, so fucking _perfect_ , and the only thing keeping him from coming right there is that it _is_ so tight. Ryeowook sighs shakily and Yesung lets out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

He knows one look at Kyuhyun will kill him but he can’t help it, Kyuhyun’s perfect like this— in suspended animation, lashes wet and fanned across his cheeks, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead in damp curls, the edges of his teeth just visible behind parted lips that tremble with every breath he takes. Ryeowook’s eyes are wide with wonder over his shoulder, mouth pressed against Kyuhyun’s shoulder blade and Yesung’s pretty damn sure his own face is a mirror of Ryeowook’s.

“ _Please_.”

One single world and Yesung’s world shatters and he knows he’s not the only one. Ryeowook’s grip on his forearms turns to steel as he moves, sending fireworks through Yesung’s entire being, Kyuhyun swaying between them with his jaw fallen open and head titled back towards Ryeowook.

It’s almost painfully slow as Kyuhyun adjusts but once he does there’s no denying him anything. Ryeowook matches his pace and thrusts smooth and deep, Yesung just along for the amazing ride. Soon enough, though, Kyuhyun is coherent enough to hold himself up so Yesung leans back, shifts his legs, and meets Ryeowook thrust for thrust until he doesn’t even know whose voice is whose.

Yesung’s mesmerized by the littlest things. Ryeowook’s thumb digs into the pulse on the underside of his wrist, over the already fading indentation of teeth. The sheets smell like Ryeowook still but Kyuhyun’s shirt is under his head. A single drop of sweat beads on Ryeowook’s cheek and rolls down Kyuhyun’s collarbone to land on Yesung’s lip. Kyuhyun laps it away as Ryeowook’s cock slides against his own and it’s all more than too much.

When he comes, he does so with Ryeowook’s eyes looking straight into his and Kyuhyun’s voice in his ear, and when Ryeowook takes his hand and curls both of their’s around Kyuhyun’s cock it’s both of their names he gasps when he lets go, Ryeowook an echo not far behind.

 

“Hey, how come I wasn’t the one in the middle? Since I was the one you two were coming home to and all.”

“Did you hear that, Ryeowook? He wants to be in the middle.”

“I did, and I agree completely.”

“I’ll get his arms?”

“Thank you, Kyuhyun.”

“Wha— Ah! AH! STOPSTOPSTOPPIT NO NAKED TICKLING! _HELP!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/28080.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/22553.html)  
> 


End file.
